


Closing the Deal

by HoneyWhatever



Series: Deals [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tommy, Pet Names, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: Two weeks have passed since they signed the contract. It's time to close the deal and enjoy its perks.-This is the heat part that was left out of Deals have Consequences.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Deals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	Closing the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> As promised, here is the how the heat went down! If you haven’t read the first part of this series, go check it out ♡  
> Enjoy :)

After his meeting with Alfie, Tommy came back to Small Heath to continue his plan on how to deal with the Italians. To be honest, it isn’t much of a plan of action, it just an idea on how things might develop. Or not. Who knows these days?

The day before his heat arrives, Tommy wakes up at 6 am feeling like every bone on his body was made of rocks and with a mild fever, both obvious signs of pre heat. He doesn’t feel like moving but he has to drive to London. So, he gets up, cleans himself a bit and puts one of his suits that feels horribly against his now sensitive skin, puts on the holster with his gun in place, grabs the suitcase he has prepared and goes down to the kitchen to eat something. He’s always hungry when he’s in heat and he hates that. Food distracts him.

He hopes Alfie has food.

Lots of it.

And tea.

He just finished pouring himself a cuppa when Polly enters the kitchen, looking at him with disdain. She’s still mad about going to prison and Michael being in the hospital is making it worse. And Tommy doesn’t want to talk to her more than she wants to talk to him, but he must let her know that he isn’t going to be in town for a few days.

“Polly,” he puts his cup down, “I know you’re still mad, and that you don’t want to be involved, but you must know that I’ll be away for a couple of days. Now, the boys know what they have to do if Changretta’s men cause trouble, Aberama and his men also know what to do, but I need you to be there for them should they need some guidance. Is that too much to ask?”

“Why will you be away?” she asks without looking at him, still pretending to read the newspaper.

“I have some business to attend.” It’s not the truth, but it isn’t a lie either.

“Business? Is that what you call it these days?” she finally does look at him. “Where will you be?”

“In a secure hotel room riding this heat by me self. Now, will you help Arthur if he needs guidance?”

“Can’t they just contact you at the hotel?”

“No, they can’t.” He says firmly.

Polly hums a bit, looking him up and down before speaking again, “who is he?”

Damn her good perception.

“No one to be concern about.” He finishes his tea, putting the cup in the sink. “I’ll see you in a few days.” And with that Tommy walks out of his childhood home to drive to London.

* * *

Tommy drove for a big part of the morning, and didn’t stop until he was outside Alfie’s bakery, turned off the car but didn’t get a chance to get out before Ollie came up to him, a cigarette in one hand and an envelope in the other.

“Good morning, Mr. Shelby.” The boy says, resting one are in the car door.

“Morning, Ollie. What’s up?”

“For some reason, Alfie doesn’t want you to go inside the bakery. Told me to give you this,” he gives him the envelope, “said you would know what it means.”

Tommy takes the envelope and opens it to see what’s inside: a note with an address and a set of keys. Alfie wants him to go directly to his house, he is trusting him to be on his own there. That thought sends a warm feeling through his body that he totally blames on his damn heat.

“So, do you? Know what it means?”

“Well, he is a strange man, Ollie, but sometimes he makes sense. Tell him I’ll see him later, okay?”

Ollie looks kind of lost at his words, but he says he will give Alfie his message and then they say their goodbyes. The boy goes back inside the bakery and Tommy drives to the alpha’s house.

Tommy drives for a few more minutes, trying to find Alfie’s place without getting lost or running into any Italians that might be in London. When he finally parks in front of the address given to him, that unimpressive looking house wasn’t what he was expecting.

Big enough but not showy. Cluttered yet cozy somehow.

Kinda like Alfie himself.

And it reeks of alpha.

Tommy takes a big breath, the bonfire scent washing over him before he turns to lock the door behind him. He sets his coat by the door and leaves his suitcase on the living room before wandering through the house.

Tommy touches the back of the couch with the inside on his writs to scent it on his way to the kitchen, there he finds loafs of bread and some pastries and the omega idly wonders if it was Alfie who baked those goods or if the alpha hires someone to that for him. Tommy takes one of the pastries to nibble on and continues his way through the house.

On the first floor there’s bathroom and a room that Tommy discovers is Alfie’s office, there’s a desk, two chairs, a sofa, hundreds of papers and a phone; on the second floor there’s a guest room and Alfie’s own room with its own bathroom which seems as cluttered as the rest of the house.

Alfie’s scent here is the thickest, and Tommy can’t contain himself in entering the room, inhaling as deeply as he can to get as much of the scent in him, trying to get used to it before his heat fully hits him and drives him completely crazy with lust.

He finishes his pastry, and starts taking his suit jacket off, then his vest and his tie, putting them neatly at the bottom of the bed. He puts his holster with his gun still on it on the nightstand of the left side of the bed, claiming that side as his.

Tommy rubs his wrist over the bedsheets and pillows, marking them with his own scent to make the bed feel safer and distinctly his, to trick his brain into thinking this is his chosen nest to spend his heat.

Once he’s satisfied, goes to the bathroom and starts running a bath, he’s been driven all morning and the pre-heat is making him sweat and feel sticky all over his body. He takes off the rest of his clothes, shuts down the water and gets into the tub, enjoying how the warm water feels against his sensitive skin.

He stays in the tub until the water gets cold, so he gets out, dries himself with a clean towel and goes back to the bedroom. For a minute, he thinks about putting a suit, but Tommy doesn’t feel like getting into too much clothes, so he turns to Alfie’s closet to search for an undershirt that will surely be too big for him. He puts one on and, lo and behold, the undershirt swallows him completely, which is ridiculous because him and Alfie are almost the same height, but of course the alpha has more muscles than him. Alfie is built like a beast and Tommy is slim, so obviously the undershirt is long enough to cover him mid-thigh, hang off his shoulders, the sleeves reaching the tip of his middle finger. He feels like a child trying on his father’s clothes.

But it’s cozy, and the cotton feels amazing against his skin so he doesn’t care.

And it smells like Alfie so that’s a secret added bonus.

Tommy leaves his clothes there and goes back downstairs to the kitchen, puts the kettle on and lights up the chimney in the living room.

With a cup of tea and a new pastry to eat, Tommy goes back to the living room, sits in the couch in front of the fire, cover himself with a light blanket that was there and starts reading the book that’s on the table.

* * *

Tommy doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he finds himself being woke up by the noises coming from the kitchen, a simple sniff tells him Alfie’s home. So, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, stands up and slowly makes his way to the source of all that noise.

“Hello, Alfie.” Is all Tommy says.

The alpha stops what he’s doing in order to turn around and face his temporary roommate, but whatever he was about to say was lost when he laid eyes on Tommy wearing his undershirt and, apparently, nothing else.

“Now, ain’t that a lovely sight? Would sure love to come home every-fucking-day to see it.” Tommy feels his face grow warm with a bush, so instead of instead of dignifying that with an answer, he asks the other man what he was doing. “Dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t eat lunch and now I’m hungry, so we are going to eat dinner and then we are going to talk, alright? Now sit there and look pretty, I got this.”

Tommy does as asked, he sits at the table and waits for Alfie to finish preparing dinner. They eat in silence, both men lost in their own heads.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Tommy ask after dinner is done. Alfie is doing the dishes while he’s sat on top of the table, a cup of tea on his hands.

“Boundaries.” Alfie finishes washing the last plate and turns to face the omega, a towel drying his hands. “What we can and cannot do. What things we like and what not, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Tommy sips his tea, “you go first.”

“Clothing. You either wear my clothes or wear no clothes. That’s not negotiable.” His voice sounds almost like a growl.

“Possessive, aren’t we?” Tommy puts his cup on the table and lets his legs open more than necessary, almost making a show of it.

“Well, now, can you blame me? ‘Cause, see, I do have a gorgeous omega in my house, okay? And he’s about to go into heat, alright? And he’s already wearing my clothes,” Alfie comes closer, positioning himself between Tommy’s legs, resting his hands on the bare thighs, “I’d say I have the right to feel possessive even if it’s just a business deal. So?”

“Your clothes or no clothes, deal.” The omega opens more his legs to accommodate the alpha’s bulkier body. “I like being manhandle, but hitting is a big no.”

“Every finger I lay on you will be for pleasure and nothing else, sweetheart, I ain’t about to mess up a good deal.” His hands start caressing the thighs. “I like biting.”

“I’m okay with that, just stay away from the bonding gland.” Tommy puts his hands on the alpha’s biceps, feeling the muscles moving when Alfie squeezes his legs before start caressing them again.

“I can do that. Otherwise I’ll lose 70% of my business, eh Tommy?”

“Exactly.”

“What else?”

“You can fuck my mouth, but you can’t knot it.”

“Hm, shame. Bet you’d look pretty like that.” With his right thumb he touches Tommy’s bottom lip. “What about kissing?”

“Absolutely mandatory.” Tommy sucks the thumb, biting the tip before letting it go.

“What about now? Can I kiss you now?” Their lips now are so close they can feel each other’s breaths.

“Yes.” The answer is barely past his lips before Alfie is kissing him hungrily, his hands on the omega’s hips, touching the skin and lifting the shirt. Tommy for his part has his hands and legs around the alpha’s body, urging him forward.

They kiss for what feels like hours before Alfie takes Tommy’s shirt off, lifts him off the table and with some grace he manages to take him to his bedroom where he deposits him gently on the middle of the bed.

Alfie stars kissing his way down on the omega’s body, sucking and biting the thin skin of his neck down to his perky nipples.

“The bed smells like you, were you scent marking the house?” He asks between kisses.

“Yes.” Tommy arches his back when the alpha bites one of his nipples, lacing his fingers through the other’s hair, trying to keep him glued to his chest.

“Mm, my house is gonna reek of omega for days after you’ve gone, naughty boy. Get in all fours for me, sweetheart, and spread your legs, will you?” Tommy glares at him for the pet name but does as he’s told anyway. “Look at that ass, I bet it tastes as good as it looks.”

“Wha-” Before he even had time to process the meaning of those words, Tommy felt something wet, warm, and pulsing press against his hole. The omega moaned long and loud as he realized it was Alfie’s tongue. The alpha was holding open Tommy’s ass cheeks, and using his tongue to lick long, fat stripes down the crack and over the omega’s hole. It felt good, it felt so good that he started producing his natural lubricant making Alfie hum in approval, licking over and around the omega’s hole, tongue dipping inside to swirl around, lips pursing as he sucks gently on his rim.

Pulling back, the alpha ran his thumb incessantly over the hole, pushing the tip inside. He grinned as he drank in Tommy’s throaty whines and groans, watched him pushing his ass back into Alfie’s hands searching for more. "You like my tongue in you, don’t you, love? Yeah you do, you’re so wet for me. Such a good omega." Tommy never thought he had some kind of praise kink, but there he was moaning loudly at Alfie’s words and being rewarded with that sinful mouth back on his hole, eating him out like there’s no tomorrow.

“You taste so sweet, Tommy, you’ve no idea.” The moment his mouth was away of his hole, two fingers were there pushing inside with no finesse and moving in and out immediately, making Tommy scream at the intrusion.

“Alfie, m-more.” The omega starts moving his hips, trying to get those fingers deeper inside him.

“Hm, eager, aren’t we, Tommy? Yeah? You want something much bigger in your tight little hole, hm?” He now has three fingers inside Tommy, their tips brushing against the other’s prostate making his breath caught in his throat. “You want my cock, love?”

“Yes, Alfie, please!”

“Then you better make it nice and wet.” Alfie takes his fingers out making Tommy whine and stands up to take all his clothes off.

Before Alfie can go back to the bed, Tommy sits on his heels in front of him still on the bed and with a determined look on his face he takes the alpha’s cock in his hands. He’s never seen a circumcised penis before, so he examines it for a bit, feels the texture and its weight on his hands before deciding he likes it and takes it in his mouth making Alfie hiss at the sudden warmth surrounding his dick. Tommy was trying to take it all down his throat, but Alfie was _big_ so he used his hand to touch the base while he sucked what he can, tracing the length down with his tongue, and hollowing his cheeks to add pressure, knowing it would drive the alpha crazy.

After a few minutes of letting Tommy mark the rhythm, Alfie grabs him by the hair to keep him still while he starts moving his hips, slowly but surely fucking Tommy’s mouth, making him gag on his cock.

“Love, you look so pretty with your mouth on me cock. Bet men all over the world would sell their families if they can get a chance to get you like this.” Tommy moans loudly in the back of his throat, sending vibrations to cock on his mouth and making the alpha hiss in pleasure. Alfie lets go of Tommy’s hair, “on your back, I wanna see those eyes when I fuck you.” The omega he wipes the spit and does as he was told. “So obedient, love, you should be in heat more often.”

“Fuck off, Alfie.” He curses and glares at the alpha but still lets his legs fall open to accommodate him when the alpha positions himself on top of Tommy.

“There you are, thought you lost your feisty bone or somethin’.” Alfie kisses him then and adds, “the perfect little mix between submissive and feisty, you are a rare one, love.” Whatever Tommy was about to say was lost in a moan because Alfie decided that was the moment to enter his body, the fat head of his cock popping past his rim, the first thrust is slow and constant, Alfie’s not stopping until every inch is buried inside his body. They both hiss curses under their breaths at the sensation. “You okay, love?” He asks after he finally bottoms out.

While Tommy gets used to the thick length nestle inside of him, Alfie lowers himself down so that most of his weight presses the omega down into the mattress. With 180 pounds of solid muscle, the alpha is considerably heavier than Tommy so him laying over the omega hampers Tommy’s breathing a bit, but he doesn't care. The weight is comforting, makes him feel closer to the alpha, like this isn't just some meaningless fuck. It's a dangerous road for his mind to go down, but he keeps indulging himself for now and soaks up the connection it gives him to Alfie, however ephemeral it may turn out to be after they're done with his heat.

“Yeah, now please fuck me.”

“Nice and slow, or hard and fast?” Alfie ask between kisses, his hips rocking gently.

“How bout nice and hard, eh?”

“Nice and hard it is, then.”

He presses a kiss to the side of Tommy’s neck before lifting himself up again and pulling a few inches of his cock out of the omegas hole. The thrust back in is syrupy and amazing, making Tommy’s eyelids flutter at the sensation of the cock hitting his prostate dead on.

With each thrust, the alpha picks up the pace until he's fucking him as hard as they both need it, the headboard banging against the wall.

Alfie bends down to kiss him on the lips, his neck, sucking bruises on his chest, biting and sucking the omega’s nipples, driving him crazy with the extra stimulation.

With a raspy voice Tommy ask him to keep touching him, to fuck him harder and the alpha is all too happy to comply.

One of Alfie’s hands come to touch the omega’s cock, and it doesn’t take too many tugs to make him come undone, screaming the alpha’s name and clenching down on the cock that keeps nailing his prostate. Alfie gives a few more thrust before spilling inside of Tommy.

Alfie lets his weight rest on top of the other man, both trying to recover their breaths, and when they finally do the alpha lazily kiss with Tommy while he pulls out.

“Let me get you a towel.” And with that Alfie goes to the bathroom, runs a towel under the water, cleans himself a bit and goes back to bedroom and hands it over to Tommy. “Now, how do you feel about cuddling?”

“It’s fucking mandatory to cuddle during heat and it’s not negotiable,” he cleans himself and throws the towel to the floor, “so get your ass in here and fucking cuddle me, alright?” He moves the covers so he can slide down to sleep.

“Bossy little thing, ain’t ya, Tommy?” The amusement in his voice is evident but Tommy decides to ignore it when a strong arm is suddenly around his waist and a broad chest is right on his back. It feels like Alfie’s body can cover him completely. Tommy most definitely shouldn’t find it as hot as he does, so he blames it to his heat. “Night, love.”

“Night, Alfie.”

* * *

The next morning Tommy is woken up by a strong cramp and a gush of slick pouring out of him. Groaning, he feels around the bed searching for Alfie but the sheets feel cold.

Great, he’s hit by the first wave of heat and he’s alone.

He’s definitely going to kill Alfie.

His body is sore and his muscles are fatigued but he manages to stand up nonetheless. He looks around for the undershirt he used yesterday but remembers he lost it in the kitchen the night before, so instead he puts on the white shirt Alfie used yesterday for work and goes out of the bedroom to find the alpha.

He tries to listen for any noise but quickly comes to the conclusion the alpha isn’t on the second floor, so he goes down to the first and was about to go to the kitchen when he heard Alfie’s voice on his office so he goes there instead.

Alfie’s on his desk chair talking on the phone with someone, probably Ollie by the look on his face, the alpha looks at him but carries on with the phone call.

"I assigned him to you because I trust you, now it's in your best interest to do his every whim, alright?" What that conversation is about isn't important to Tommy, he has other things in mind, because Alfie can ignore him all he wants, but Tommy is going to get that knot one way or another.

Tommy moves from his position by the door, goes around the desk and without saying a word straddles Alfie’s lap, rubbing his wet entrance over the dark trousers the alpha is wearing. Tommy starts nibling the alpha’s neck all the way up to his ear where he whispers, “I want your knot, alpha”, which surprises Alfie, making him stutter over the instructions he was giving, which in return makes Tommy grin.

Alfie tries to stay focus on his conversation, obviously being stubborn and tying not to give in to Tommy’s temptation.

Tommy can be many things, but selfless isn’t want of them. If he wants something, he gets the something.

He knows by the tent in Alfie’s trousers that the man is already hard, so Tommy moves a bit to open the other’s pants and takes out the hard length. He smiles mischievously at the alpha before lifting his hips and oh so slowly lowers himself all the way down until the man is nested deep inside of him. As the alpha bottoms out they both let out moans, Tommy isn’t trying to be quiet and Alfie clenches his teeth together to silence any more noises that might come out of him as the warmth surrounds his cock.

One of the alpha’s hand comes to rest on his hip, squeezing the flesh, trying to tell him to stop but instead of doing that Tommy lifts his hips and starts moving up and down, he lets out a choked whimper and hides his face in the crook of the older man’s neck. He grinds down heavily onto Alfie’s cock, squeezing around him and licking the man’s sweat-slicked skin. The alpha lets out a stifled moan, one that would have definitely been heard by the other end of the phone.

“Fuck, you win. Bye, Ollie.” Alfie doesn’t wait for an answer before putting the phone down, now both hands squeezing his hips, helping him up and down. “Greedy little thing, couldn’t wait til I finished my fucking phone call, huh?”

“You weren’t in bed when I woke up, so I thought I would come and find you.”

“Think you did more than find me, love, but that’s alright.” One of Alfie’s hands grabs the omega by the head, urging him forward for a messy kiss. “Look at you, love, all wide eyed and blushed wearing my clothes and taking my cock so well.”

“Yeah? You like fucking me in your clothes, alpha?”

“That sinful mouth of yours, Tommy, it does things to me.”

Tommy kisses him again and speeds up his movements. The hands at his hips are gripping him with a bruising tightness. His skin is so hot he feels like he could burst into flames at any moment. Pleasure shoots through his body every time the cock pushes against his prostate, starting from where his ass is getting pounded and the teasing of the fabric against his hard and leaking cock, and gathers low in his belly. He aches. He’s close. So fucking close. His cock is leaking pre-come that has become a wet smear on both shirts, making the fabric see through.

“I want your knot, please, Alfie.” He grinds down onto the cock inside of him and grips the shoulders of the man in front of him.

“I know, sweetheart, you’re about to get it. Just keep moving that gorgeous ass of yours.” Alfie says before giving Tommy’s ass a quick smack that resonates through the office.

Tommy gasps at the sudden smack and starts to move his hips a lot faster, now he can feel Alfie’s knot starting to form at the base of his cock.

They carry on like that until Alfie’s knot is fully sited inside of Tommy, making them both come screaming each other’s names, the omega’s come painting the shirts while he milks the come from the knot, finally feeling full.

Tommy tugs gently on the alpha’s hair, bowing down his head to lazily kiss the other man on the lips.

“How long does your knot last?” Tommy asks, nestling his head on the other’s neck, where the bonfire scent is the strongest.

“Fifteen to twenty minutes. Could be more.” His hands start moving under the shirt the omega is wearing, caressing his back.

“What was that call about?” Tommy is so comfortable like this, an alpha scent on his nose and a knot filling him with come.

“Interrogating me while I’m blissfully happy after I just came, eh Tommy? Want to know my business’ secrets?” He tries to sound serious but there’s no real fire behind those words.

“If I wanted to know your business’ secrets, I would let you fuck me on your office, there you would be singing your secrets like a mockingbird.”

The laugh that the alpha lets out makes Tommy stupidly happy and proud, so he hides his own smile on Alfie’s neck, and bites him there in retaliation for making the knot spurts more come. Alfie only laughs harder.

* * *

On his fifth day at Alfie’s, Tommy wakes up without any signs of being in heat. His sore muscles and bruises the only reminders of what went down in the past few days.

Tommy takes a long warm bath, memories of the past days flashing through his mind. Alfie’s hands on him, worshiping his body with his mouth, kissing, biting and sucking every single inch of his body; bruising his hips with the force of him holding him down, fucking him against the walls, taking him on the kitchen table, on the couch in front of the burning fire.

Tommy draws himself out of the tub, dries himself in one of the fluffiest towels the alpha owns, then he dresses in one of his suits and goes down to the kitchen where Alfie’s moving around, probably cooking lunch or baking something. That has been a surprise, when Tommy asked the alpha about the bread and the pastries he found the first day Alfie replied “I run a bakery, boy, of course I know how to bake” to which Tommy reminded him that his bakery was a façade for his illegal brewery, “semantics” he said to that responds, it didn’t make sense but Alfie hardly ever does.

The alpha turns around to face him before Tommy can say anything. “It’s a real tragedy that from now on all I get to see you in are in those damn suits that you like so much.”

Tommy lets out a small laugh, “well, I’m not in heat anymore so I get to use me own clothes.” He takes a seat at the table. “What are you making?”

“Lunch.” Is all he says before continuing with what he was doing before being interrupted.

They have lunch, and then they have tea and Alfie does most of the talking basically because he loves telling tales and seems incapable of staying silent for more than a minute, and Tommy chimes in sometimes, too tire to say much or to bicker with the alpha.

When Tommy gathers all his things and makes his way to the door Alfie gives him a paper bag out of nowhere.

“What’s this?” He checks the contents only to find out that the alpha was giving him some of the pastries he baked, the ones that Tommy liked the most.

“A parting gift. Who knows if in that bloody house of yours you get to have delicious sweets like mine.” It’s obviously a lie, but they both ignore it because otherwise they’ll be listening to their instincts and that’s just calling for disaster.

“Thank you, Alfie.” Tommy turns for the door, but the alpha’s voice stops him again.

“You know, Tommy, I didn’t get a good morning kiss, which is such a shame to be honest. A loss for both of us, seriously. So, can I get a goodbye kiss? It’s only fair, mate.”

Tommy licks his bottom lip to try and hide his smile, one of his hands comes to rest on the alpha’s cheek and slowly but surely their lips meet again in one deep and final kiss. “Goodbye, Alfie.”

The alpha steals one last short kiss, “goodbye, Tommy.”

And with that Tommy is out of the house, on his car driving back to his big and lonely house, even though every instinct is telling him he should stay. The omega ignores them and keeps on driving.

* * *

[tumblr](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> If you catch any typos and/or grammar mistakes please let me know!  
> Kudos & Comments are always appreciated ♡
> 
> PS: About that phone call, Alfie was talking about Cyril. Ollie was taking care of him because during Tommy´s heat Alfie woudn't be able to take care of him as he would've liked, so he stayed with Ollie instead.


End file.
